Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune
by PureTheLion
Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto! Rated T for safety.
1. Prolouge

Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune

Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Good!Kyuubi, Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto!

Key;

"Vegeta, what does…" Normal speaking

'_The scouter say…'_ Thoughts/ flashbacks

"**About his power level?" Demonic speech**

' _**IT'S OVER 9000!' Demonic thoughts**_

Jutsu names

Inari surveyed the scene below him. Minato, the Fourth Hokage, had summoned him to seal the Kyuubi. He proceeded to do so, and was about to take his wife's soul as well, seeing as she was about to die, but he stopped when the seal caught his eye. _**'What is this piece of crap? There is a spot that he should have filled in!' **_**"THAT IDIOT, SUMMONING ME TO SEAL THE KYUUBI AWAY WITH THIS CRAP OF A SEAL?" **He raged.

Kushina heard this last part and demanded, "Oi! Don't talk about Minato-kun that way!" Inari, hearing this, pointed his knife at the empty part of the seal.

**"Oh yeah? Then why did he leave this part of the seal blank?"** He chastised.

"Nani? No he did not! Look!" And Inari did look, and he saw the kanji for 100 in the previously empty part of the seal.

**"Oh. Well *%& it all. I guess I'm going to leave you alive, because YOU are going to have to deal with him."**

"…Why? What? What are you talking about?"

** "Eh, you'll find out soon enough. Just go inside the seal and you'll see what I mean." **And with that said he disappeared.

*Inside the seal*

Kushina was, put quite simply, shocked.

_*Flashback*_

_** "Hello Kushina-san. I didn't expect to see you again this soon. "**_

_ "Why did you attack the village Kyuubi?" Kushina queried, ignoring his comment._

_** "Well, it wasn't my choice; I would have just run if I had a choice. But a masked man, Madara Uchiha took control of me with his Mangekyo Sharingan-"**_

_ "Wait, Madara? I thought he died fighting Hashirama Senju?"_

_** "Yes, but it was him, somehow. Trust me; I hate him for taking control of me back then."**_

_ "Alright then," Kushina replied, thoroughly chastised, "But what did you do to the seal?"_

_ Kyuubi sighed and began to explain. __**"Quite simply, I am committing suicide, in a way. I am giving him all of my chakra and all my vast intelligence and power." **__Kushina began to interrupt, but he continued,__** "I'm bored! I am going to make him my successor. Take care of him." **_

_*Flashback end*_

So… Her son was the successor of the Kyuubi, and the attack on Konoha was Madara's fault? That was a lot to take in… "O-ok…..?" This is confusing…" She stammered.

** "It's ok, my consciousness will be with him anyway to help guide him."**

Kushina faded out of the seal muttering, "I don't believe you but I have no choice so…"

AN: Short Chappie, I know, but this is just the prologue. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Good!Kyuubi, Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto!

Key;

"Vegeta, what does…" Normal speaking

'_The scouter say…'_ Thoughts/ flashbacks

"**About his power level?" Demonic speech**

'_**IT'S OVER 9000!' Demonic thoughts**_

Jutsu names

AN: Fixed my page breaks! YAY ME!

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

"Naru-kun! Time for school!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and moaned,"Aww ma, 5 more minutes!"

"No, you are going to be late if you don't get up right NOW!" Kushina countered.

"Fine…" The 13 year old ninja rolled out of bed and got dressed. (Think his outfit during Shippuden) He left for school in a Shunshin. He sat down in his customary seat next to Sasuke, as per their secret pact. Naruto would protect him from fan-girls the best he could, and in return he would try to be less emo. They were good friends, mainly because Naruto couldn't stand to see anyone so sad.

"I'm first!" Two voices chorused, and then an argument began.

"No way Ino-Pig! I beat you by an inch!"

"Uh-uh! I got here first Forehead, so I get so sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I get to!"

"I get to!"

"Well, there's Sakura and Ino… May Kami have mercy on me." Naruto muttered as the fight devolved into a slap happy war. Sakura marched over to Naruto and asked in a sickly-sweet voice,

"Naruto, can you move so I can sit next so Sasuke-kun?"

"Sigh, What was my answer yesterday?"

"No…" Sakura replied, crestfallen.

"So what do you think my answer today is?" Sakura sighed and sat down next to him. _'Kaa-chan's idea worked. Now, everyone thinks of me as the dead-last dobe. Whoever I get teamed with is in for a rude awakening, Hehe…'_

"Alright class! Now, it's time for your Genin Exam!" Iruka piped cheerfully.

As the test came around, Naruto sighed. _'This is our Genin Exam? Our test to become Ninja, and give us permission to risk our life? Bullshit. This is __**way **__too easy so I'm guessing there's a secondary test or something. Nah… I'm getting paranoid.'_

"**Don't get too cocky Naruto. Being a Ninja-"**

'_Yeah yeah, I know,' _Naruto cut the Kyuubi off hastily, _'Is serious business.'_

"**Actually, I meant to say that paranoia is part of the job description."**

'_Fine, fine. You LOOVE to have the last word.'_ Naruto finished his test and went inside his mindscape to train.

An hour later, (AN: Whaat? You thought I was going to let you see his skills this early? You're going to have to wait for the Bell Test and Wave like his team will! :P) Iruka announced,

"Alright! Now, perform one of the academy jutsu and you pass!"

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

Naruto walked into the other room and saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting there smiling. However Naruto sensed something off about Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, just perform the Bunshin and you pass." Mizuki said, a little tense.

'_He's up to something… I'm going to make myself fail, see what he's playing at.' _" BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto exclaimed, overloading the jutsu. When the smoke cleared, he was standing next to a wooden, battered, and broken version of himself.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." Mizuki began arguing in his defense.

(AN: You should know what happens from here. Mizuki convinces Naruto to steal the scroll, ect. ect. If you don't, and you're reading this, that's sad. Continuing from the point where Mizuki arrives in the forest and he tells Naruto about the Kyuubi…)

"YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO! NOW DIE!" He threw the giant shuriken at them. And then it broke into pieces. Naruto appeared behind Mizuki.

"Actually, you are wrong there. I have all the power and intelligence of the Kyuubi, but no, I am far more powerful than him. Now… for revealing an S-class secret… The punishment is death!"

"Hah! You, a no talent loser like you thinks they can hurt me?" Mizuki boasted.

'_Wait… wasn't he calling me you Kyuubi? … According to him, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju, a loser? He's a little touched in the head…'_

**"I'm insulted."**

Naruto promptly shoved a Rasengan into his groin. His shriek of terror was heard all the way in Oto.

-In Otogakure-

"What was that, Dosu?"

"I'm not sure Orochimaru-sama. Probably some idiot screaming his head off."

"Oh. Ok then."

(DIE MIZUKI DIE! !)

AN: I had to torture Mizuki, he is just the biggest ^$%#$) in the series. And yes, Naruto knows the Rasengan. Sorry about the wait, state testing has been going on, so that's stressful.

Tell me, should I,

Keep his team the same in canon?

Replace Sakura with Hinata?

Put him on team 8?

Feedback is appreciated!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune

(Orochimaru is a gay pedophile. Evidence? Sasuke Uchiha)

Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Good!Kyuubi, Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto!

Key;

"Vegeta, what does…" Normal speaking

'_The scouter say…'_ Thoughts/ flashbacks

"**About his power level?" Demonic speech**

'_**IT'S OVER 9000!' Demonic thoughts**_

Jutsu names

AN: For those of you who are against this being a NaruHina, Bite me. It is my favorite pairing and honestly, it makes sense. The whole, "opposites attract" thing comes into play here.

As for the team votes, Naruto is going to be on Team 8 with Hinata and Shino! Team 10 will be canon, and Team 7 will have Kiba with Sasuke and Sakura.

Also, I will use suffixes for the names, but don't hate if I don't place one where it should be or forget them entirely.

Now… On with the story!

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

Naruto Shunshined into the Hokage's tower carrying Mizuki's dead body and the Forbidden Scroll. "Jiji! We need to talk." He exclaimed urgently.

"Ah..! Naruto! What are you doing here?" He questioned worriedly, stowing a book into his desk. "Why does he look dead? Why did you steal the scroll?"

"I'll answer that in a second. Mizuki planned to have me steal the forbidden scroll, take it and use it for his own gain. He looks dead because, unless Tsunade-baa-chan was here, he is. I basically shredded his manhood."

"Ow…" Sarutobi had to wince at that one.

Naruto smirked. "Well, you know, I had to fail the test to get him to reveal his plans so… Can you pass me?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Here you go." He pulled out a black Hitai-ate and tied it around Naruto's forehead, leaving two tails flowing in the back that blended into red-orange at the end. "I had this one specially made for you. Is it to your liking?"

"Hai, thank you Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully.

"Alright, now… Ah yes, here it is!" Sarutobi said, pulling out a form. "'Promotion for Valor in the Face of Danger'" He read off the sheet. "This is one piece of paperwork I am looking forward to doing." He muttered, almost out of the range of normal hearing.

Naruto blurred behind Sarutobi and held a kunai to his neck. "Who are you and what have you done with Jiji?" He whispered into his ear.

"Nani? What do you mean Naruto?" He said, confused.

"The real Jiji would never want to do paperwork. Good henge though, managed to fool even me."

"But you can see through any henge or illusion."

"Oh yeah… Oops! Sorry Jiji." He heard a faint groan and looked over to where Mizuki's body was propped in the corner. "How did he get over there?" he questioned, (AN: It was MEEEEEH!) "This could be a plot hole or something…"

"Plot hole?"

"An inconsistency in the plot of a made up story, which my life seems to be."

"I see. Well then, report to room 9001 at 0300 hours."

"The room number…"Naruto began," IT'S OVER 9000! Do we even have that many rooms in the academy?"

"Actually, umm… we kinda ran out of room number plates during construction and that was the only one we had on hand."

"Ok. See you soon Jiji!"

The next day, Naruto got up and got dressed again in his "super serious" outfit. (AN: This will be his main outfit, it's the shippuden outfit with red instead of orange) Pulling his Hitai-ate tight, he shouted, "Bye mom! I'm off to the academy!"

"Oh, it's time for team placements? I hope you and Sasuke-kun are put on a team together." Kushina said as she walked into the room.

"I dunno, Isn't that a little dangerous? If he finds out about one of my secrets, his Sharingan could be problematic."

"I thought Kyu-san was teaching you to resist it?"

"I'm stuck on that part. I can't focus my chakra properly while under Sharingan-based Genjutsu. It's troublesome."

Elsewhere, Shikamaru Nara sneezed.

"Anyway, I gotta go. I'll tell you what team I'm on later." And with that, he jumped out the window and Shunshined to school.

(OH MY GOSH YOU BROKE THE PAGE! EVILLLLL!)

AN: Alright, this is my stopping point. On a completely unrelated note, who here hates CapsLock? Show of hands please? Like, how many times have I been typing, hit Caps, and have to go back and fix it? I lost count after 572.

Oh by the way, I don't own Naruto. Just putting it out there. I do own a laptop, my brain, and a TV. This is why I am able to write this fic.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Good!Kyuubi, Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto!

Key;

"Vegeta, what does…" Normal speaking

'_The scouter say…'_ Thoughts/ flashbacks

"**About his power level?" Demonic speech**

'_**IT'S OVER 9000!' Demonic thoughts**_

Jutsu names

AN: Alright, let's do this.

(P-P-PAGE BREAKER!)

"Alright class, settle down." When they proceeded to ignore him, he used his Demonic Head (AN: Does it even have a real name?) and yelled, "SHUT THE HECK UP!" They sat down and shut up. "Alright then. This is my last day as your teacher. Now, the-"

"Iruka-Sensei?"

"Yes Ino? What could possibly be the matter?"

"Um, why is Naruto here? I thought he failed."

"He passed a make-up test. Let me continue now. The Rookie of the Year is- you know what? I'm not hiding the truth anymore." Naruto raised his eyebrows. "As per a request, I have tampered with a student's grades." Gasps. "I have constantly lowered Naruto Uzumaki's grades, as per his request." The student in question facepalmed.

'_Why Iruka? I wanted to creep out my team when I got assigned to them.'_

"The Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki! The top Kunoichi of the year is Sakura Haruno."

"What!" Sakura screeched, "THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD HAVE BEATEN MY SASUKE-KUN!" She was quickly silenced as the blond in question disappeared and reappeared in front of Iruka and punched him in the jaw. "Iruka-Sensei!"

"Not cool dude! I told you to keep it secret!"

"Don't talk to Sensei that way!" Sakura interrupted his rant.

"Shut it, Pinky." He said with an icy glare, sending tons of KI focused on her.

"EEEP!"

"I really wanted to see the look on their faces when they found out and you ruined it!"

"Sorry." Iruka said sheepishly.

"YOU MEAN IT'S TRUE!" The whole class, except Hinata, who knew it was, and Shikamaru, who thought it was too troublesome to yell, shouted.

"Yee-es."

"DUDE! STOP!" Naruto shouted.

"No. Now, you are going to be on Team 8 with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team Ten will be Ino Yamananka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara."

A woman with red eyes walked into the room. "I'm here for Team 8. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes."

Naruto Shunshined away angrily with a streak of yellow fire swirling around him.

"Um… How did he learn that Jutsu before Sasuke-kun?"

"No one knows his true skills Sakura. In fact even I don't know."

(I just broke the page. Now there are two pages. 1/1=2. U MAD MATH?)

"Alright, now. Let's introduce ourselves."

"W-w-what do we say, S-s-sensei?"

"Well Hinata, you tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"O-o-ok. I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like g-g-gardening, and… umm… Someone… I don't like the way the H-h-hyuga clan treats others, and prejudices. My hobbies are following someone," Cue blush and glance at Naruto. "and training. My dreams are to marry-"

"Me, right?" Hinata blushed. "I saw the way you were looking at me, and I've noticed you following me. You should have said something. I like you too, I was just waiting for you to say something."

"Eeep!" She fainted.

"…"

"She's going to need to work on that." Naruto remarked. He flipped through some handseals. "Water style: Douse!" A small amount of water fell on her face.

"Fuuinjutsu: 6 Points seal! That's better, we can talk freely now." He continued. Hinata woke up at that point. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And yes, I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage."

"Ha! I told her that Minato-san had a son, but she didn't believe me!" Kurenai gloated. Hinata already knew this, and Shino didn't often show emotion.

"Anyways, I like Ramen, training, Kaa-chan, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-jiji…" He went on about many things that he liked.

"My apologies, Uzumaki-san, but would it not be in our best interests to finish this today." Shino finally spoke up.

"Ah, right Shino. My dislikes are Arrogance, Pride, and Cruelty, my hobbies are gardening and training with Sensei, and my dream is to surpass Tou-san."

"Well, you have your work cut out for you. Yondaime-sama killed the Kyuubi." Shino said.

"Thank you Shino, for bringing up my next point. Tou-san didn't kill Kyu-sensei, he sealed him into an infant."

"You, right N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, but he kinda screwed up the seal, so, long story short, I have all of Kyu-sensei's power!" He said.

"THE KYUUBI HAS BEEN TEACHING YOU?" Kurenai shouted.

"He wants to make sure I can use it right. Besides, I'm really, really smart. So I could tell if he was trying to escape. And there's the fact that he was looking for a way to be done with being sealed, unsealed, sealed again, controlled, etc."

"Oh. What exactly does that entail?"

"Well, I have all of Kyu's chakra, plus what I was born with, I have unrivalled pranking abilities, i.e. Stealth, traps, speed, intelligence, I know a LOT of techniques, have a really strong affinity for Fire and Wind, and can use low C-ranked jutsu in all other elements, and I mastered and improved the Rasengan. Wind plus Rasengan equals I can throw it, making it long range." (AN: It seems he is overpowered, but he is exaggerating the amount of techniques he has, and won't use the other elements often, and he cannot combine fire and wind. He could maybe fight Itachi and Kisame and match them for an hour. Remember, he doesn't have Senjutsu or Rasenshuriken.)

"Y-y-you added an element to Rasengan?" She said in disbelief.

"Yep! Only took me 900 clones, exploding twice every five minutes, for five weeks!"

"…You are amazing. Your turn Shino."

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like insects. I dislike bug spray. My hobbies are gardening and researching insects. My dream is to catalogue every insect in fire country."

'_He must really like bugs.' _ Were the collective thoughts of the group.

"Anyway, there is a second test-"

"CALLED IT!" Naruto shouted, while releasing the seals around the area.

'_He saw this it coming?' _She wondered. She voiced her concerns aloud.

"The test was way too easy. I had a hunch." He replied.

"Well, considering how good you are at deception, it's not surprising. Anyway, your test is to go to the location on the map, get a scroll, and return."

"Ok! Let's go guys!" He grabbed their arms and Shunshined to the area. The scroll was sitting on a stump in the middle of a clearing. Naruto walked over and grabbed it. He turned around. "Tch, too easy." An ANBU in an Inu mask appeared in a puff of smoke and grabbed him.

"… For coming here, one of you will not leave."

Naruto tossed the scroll to Hinata. "Go. I'll be fine."

"N-naruto-kun! No way we are gonna abandon you!"

A soft voice came from behind her. "I'm right here, Hinata-chan. It's just a Kage bunshin."

She turned and walked away, and Shino followed.

'_They're leaving? No. Hinata has a major crush on him. Could it be a Genjutsu?' _"Kai!" He shouted, pulsing his chakra. Nothing changed. _'Hmm….'_

"Kakashi-san? What is my favorite Kinjutsu?"

"What? It's Kage Bunshin-" His mouth fell open and he closed it quickly. _'When did he __Kawarimi__? Probably in the cloud of smoke.'_ "… M'kay. Bye Naruto!" He stabbed the clone with a kunai and it poofed out of existence.

(I ran out of witty things to say here)

"… You created a clone ahead of time, and Kawarimied with it after he grabbed you?"

"Yeah."

"Well normally you guys would fail for abandoning Naruto, but since he got out of danger once it appeared, you three pass. Meet me here tomorrow at 0900 hours."

"Hai, Sensei!" Naruto and Hinata replied, while Shino nodded.

(LET THERE BE A PAGE BREAK!)

AN: I have to say, this is my longest chapter yet.

Naruto: Good! You need to put more in your story!

Me: How did you get here?

Naruto: Umm… I ripped a hole in space-time and walked in.

Me: … You can't do that. It's a rip-off of Izanagi.

Naruto: Why not?

Me: *Sigh* This is going to take a while. R-

Naruto: R&R Everyone!

Me: Hey! That's my line!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Naruto: Tobikomu Kitsune

(I BREAK THE PAGE! FEAR ME!)

Summary: The Yondaime was a Fuuinjutsu master, but he was only human. An unintended gap in the Shiki Fuuin left the village at risk, but… The Kyuubi isn't taking advantage of it? Kushina's alive? Good!Kyuubi, Alive!Kushina, Smart!Powerful!Naruto!

Key;

"Vegeta, what does…" Normal speaking

'_The scouter say…'_ Thoughts/ flashbacks

"**About his power level?" Demonic speech**

'_**IT'S OVER 9000!' Demonic thoughts**_

Jutsu names

Naruto: Ok, I get it.

Me: Yeah. Either way, you could have just asked. I'm willing to let you in here as long as you don't mess up the plot.

Naruto: Ok. Ooooh, what's that button do?

Me: This. [Hits button, sending Naruto through a trapdoor] Bye! Now, on with the story!

(Broken!)

"Whoever invented D-ranks deserves to be tortured for eternity."

"You've said that before, but I see where you're coming from. I had to do it as a Genin too."

"Can't we do a C-rank? I'm sick of catching that dang cat."

"Ask Hokage-sama about that Naruto." Team 8's Jounin sensei, Kurenai, said as they walked into said man's office.

"I don't know, Naruto-kun, do you think we're ready?"

"Of course Hinata-chan, we've been training for about a month now." Hinata blushed.

"Oi, Jiji! Can we have a C-ranker today?" Sarutobi nodded, and pulled out a scroll with a green label on it.

"Alright… Ah! Here we go. You four will be escorting a bridge builder home to Nami no Kuni."

"Threat level?"

He shook his head. "Not high, Kurenai-san. Now, come in Tazuna-san." He added.

A drunken old man walked into the office. "Hn... Are these the people who are gonna protect me? Three brats and a chick?" He said, slurring his words together.

"Jeez, you're drunk." Naruto remarked.

"I swear to drunk I'm not god." He shot back.

"I believe you have that backwards, Tazuna-san." Shino added his two cents.

"Anyways," Naruto cut in, ending the argument, "Meet us at the north gate in a half hour."

{Later….}

The group of travelers was walking along when they spotted a puddle. _'A puddle? In the middle of summer, when it hasn't rained for days?' _ran through Naruto and Kurenai's minds. Naruto whispered,"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." As they passed it two men rose out of the puddle only to meet with a fist to the face.

"Kage bunshin forever!" one Naruto crowed, standing on top of them a few moments later.

"Should I really be surprised anymore?"

"Nah." The real Naruto stated, turning to her, "The strategy isn't really hard to grasp, just ambush the ambush."

"No, I mean at your ability to come up with plans like that and execute them at the drop of a hat." She looked at the attackers, then to Tazuna. "The Demon Brothers… What have you been hiding, Tazuna?"

O_o "Well, um, you see, um. Gato has Nami in lockdown, and he is sucking us dry! I am building the bridge to save our country!"

Kurenai looked at Naruto. "It's your call," She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"… You **Do **realize that this is a B-rank mission now, with the potential to become A?"

"Wait, why do you defer to him? Isn't he your pupil?" Tazuna asked.

"Cuz I'm awesome."

"Naruto-kun? I think we should help him." Hinata said.

"I agree with Hinata-san. It would also make Nami indebted to Kohona, which could be beneficial to us."

"True, but we are getting paid for it, so it doesn't really count as a favor. And, I doubt Jiji is going to use that as leverage over them." Naruto replied to Shino. "So, let's keep going!" They began heading to the boat that would take them into Nami and departed. As they passed under the bridge, Shino sensed a strong presence.

"Naruto-san," Shino whispered urgently, "My kikai sense a Jounin level ninja in the area. I advise that we be on guard."

"Shino, I didn't know your kikai enabled you to sense enemies." Hinata commented in a hushed voice.

"Really? I thought we covered it in class." Naruto replied. They walked off the boat onto the shore. "Might want to be prepared though." He said, unsealing a katana from his scroll. It had a blood red blade edged with diamond, and an emerald in the stone hilt.

"Is this the sword you have been telling us about Naruto?" Kurenai inquired.

"Yeah. My Kaa-chan had Jitsuryoku made for me so she could teach me to use her kenjutsu style, Kakusareta-te (Concealed Hand). The group got off the boat and continued walking.

(… What are you looking at?)

AN: I'll end it here.

Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had a hard time thinking of how to continue this.

Till' Next time!


End file.
